Freeuse in Remnant
by iamnotparanoid
Summary: The world of Remnant has a very ingrained free love culture, to the point where barely anyone will say no when asked to do it. These stories follow our heroes and the villains they fight(and often more than fight) in such a world.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ruby are you busy?" Jaune asked after knocking on the door to her room. He knew it didn't really matter, since she'd say yes regardless of what she was doing, but asking was the right thing to do anyway.

"Let me guess," Said the huntress. "Ren's using Nora and you don't want to interrupt them?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He used to join them all the time, but since they got "together, together" he felt awkward butting in on them unless he was asked to join. So he'd been with Ruby a lot more often lately. She was a lot less "spirited" than Nora, but that had it's own benefits.

"Fine, but I'm reading, and I'm not putting the book down for this so you're doing all the work."

Jaune smiled at this, and walked over to the bed where Ruby was reclining against a pile of pillows, reading comics to catch up on back issues they'd missed on the walk to Mistral. Jaune slid onto the bed below the prone girl and began taking off her skirt.

"Hey, can I borrow that one when you're done?" He asked about the comic she was reading as he slid the skirt down to her ass.

"Sure." She bucked her hips to let him get her clothing off. She only put down the comic to remove her corset and top. The only reason she put in that much effort is because during the time he was trying to woo Weiss, Yang had taken pity on the lovestruck boy and shown him her best tit licking maneuvers. If Ruby closed her eyes (or distracted herself with a book) she could almost imagine Yang was back with her.

She went back to her reading position wearing nothing but her combat boots as Jaune began using his fingers to draw forth her natural lubricant. He began by gently massaging her clit, then worked his fingers across her labia and picked up the pace until she was soaked and grinding against his hand. Soon she was ready, and he quickly entered her right to the hilt. The forceful entry and the following vicious pumping was a far cry from the tender ministrations of his hands.

Ruby kept her composure and somehow managed to continue reading her book. When she'd first met Jaune he was too shy to even ask for this, and even after Pyrrha had managed to build his confidence Ruby had been able to let him have his fun without much fuss. That was getting harder and harder as his experience grew, and as one of his closest friends he was quickly learning what movements he had to do to get her off, and he'd do them even when her attention was elsewhere.

First he put his hands on her ass and lifted her waist up so that he was at the perfect angle to apply pressure to her g-spot with each thrust. The up and down motion this threw her into made it very hard to follow what was on the page, and when he began nibbling on her breast she fully gave up on finishing the comic and instead lay back to enjoy what he was doing to her. With the comic covering her eyes, she could almost pretend it was Yang's mouth and not his. He was a good enough friend to ignore it when she moaned her sister's name. She was so close, and she could feel that he was too. Then the door opened and her uncle Qrow walked in.

"Hey you two, when you're finished we'll head over to Haven Academy, so hurry up."

The mood spoiled, Ruby knew Jaune would likely stop just then, but she'd be damned if she let Qrow cockblock her. She wrapped her legs around Jaune and forced him onto his back. She then started bucking her hips wildly to regain the feeling that had been lost in Qrow's introduction, determined that she at least would come. If Jaune didn't then it was his fault.

However she was still a huntress, so she also began the discussion of what exactly they needed to do at Haven.

"What's our plan going to be?" she asked her uncle. His bemused expression told her that he knew exactly what he was doing by interrupting them, and that she had foiled his scheme to avoid waiting for them to finish on their own.

"We'll contact the headmaster, make a plan of attack, gather our forces and raid my sister's bandit tribe to recover the spring maiden. As a bonus, if we manage to capture Raven I'll let you have her. I know how much you miss Yang, so maybe the brunette version of her will tide you over until we get back to vale."

The offer was enticing to Ruby. She'd love to have a version of Yang truly under her control. Her Domination. The thought drove her into a frenzy, and she finally slammed down onto Jaune's member with a howling orgasm. At the same time, she felt him spurt deep within her. The warm fluid was a prequel to her victory, and she dismounted him without another thought to start working.

"Alright, let's get going, there's no time to waste. Unless…" She looked up at Qrow with a flirty smile. "You want a turn yourself?"

Qrow looked at his watch, did some quick mental arithmetic, and much to Ruby's delight said "I suppose we have time since you're already warmed up. Turn around and bend over."


	2. Chapter 2

As first days go, it hadn't been a very good one for Ruby Rose. First she tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then when she yelled at her she sneezed and exploded. If that weren't bad enough, she found probably the one guy in Beacon who was too timid to fuck her. She might have understood if she had the forceful personality of her sister, but she was vicariously humiliated for him that he'd be intimidated by little Ruby Rose. (though maybe it was the scythe/high calibre sniper rifle he was scared of.)

Worse still, as the told her disbelieving sister about the dust explosion, the same girl from before, whose name was Weiss, came up behind her.

"You!" The grating anger behind the voice made Ruby jump into the arms of her sister, who realized she had been telling the truth.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said to the terrifying girl, who she noticed was holding in her hand a copy of "dust for dummies."

"Do you really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"More than anything." Replied Ruby.

"Then read this and never talk to me again." Weiss said as she pushed the book into Ruby's hands then turned away. This drew a forlorn look from Ruby, until Yang stepped in to help.

"Listen," Said the blonde bombshell. "I think you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and be friends."

"Yeah." Said Ruby, extending her hand towards Weiss. "Hi Weiss. I'm Ruby Rose. Want to be friends? I'm good at making out."

"Sure, and then we can paint our nails, lick each other's pussies, and tag team cute boys like tall, blond, and scraggly over there." She gestured towards Jaune.

"Really?" Ruby was delighted at having made a new friend.

"No." And was crushed upon learning she hadn't made one after all.

Ruby wanted to keep trying, but she was interrupted when Ozpin started his speech about knowledge and taking first steps. Finally, Glynda told them they'd all be sleeping in the great hall for the night and would get dorms with their team the following day. Ruby wanted to use the time to make friends, but couldn't bring herself to do so. She instead wrote a letter to her friends back at Signal and watched the other students as they went about studying, rough housing, and fucking each other. Yang had been doing the later of these before she crashed down onto her sleeping bag to check up on her sister.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"Writing to my friends back at Signal. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby noticed that some semen was leaking out of her sister, and she absentmindedly scooped some of it up with her finger and tasted it. Yang and a dozen lucky guys was Ruby's favourite flavor.

"Well, you know Jaune. There, plus one friend."

"I think Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

"No, you just made one friend and one enemy. You have to learn to hate-fuck, like those two over there." Yang pointed towards a rabbit eared Faunus girl riding a young man with orange hair and a well muscled torso. Ruby remembered hearing the man make very disparaging remarks about the girl's heritage. Both were covered in light bruises from their escapades. Ruby doubted Weiss would let her leave such marks in her pure alabaster skin.

Ruby's eyes were then drawn to a second couple, an orange haired girl she didn't recognize was going down on a girl with a bow in her hair that she did.

"That girl…" Said Ruby, her eyes lighting up at the realization she might make a new friend.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really, but she saw what happened with Weiss."

Yang decided she'd help out her sister, so she grabbed Ruby and dragged her towards their soon to be friend.

"Helloooo!" Blake looked up from the cunnilingus she was receiving as Yang greeted her.

"I believe you two know each other." She Indicated her sister, who Blake did indeed recognize.

"The exploding girl, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can call me Ruby, though my friends call me cock slea-… uh, on second thought, you can just call me Ruby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Blake."

There was a pause as Blake didn't particularly want to talk, and the two sisters couldn't think of anything to say.

"Uhh… So, what's her name?" Yang asked, gesturing to the girl between Blake's legs, who stopped her eager work to look up and answer.

"I'm Nor-Mmmph!" The girl managed to get out before Blake pushed her mouth back onto her pussy, where the girl returned to her spirited efforts.

"Her name isn't important. You can borrow her when I'm done. Which I do best when not distracted. Like I am now." Blake said pointedly.

Yang took the hint. "C'mon Ruby, I don't think we're getting anywhere here..."

"I can eat pussy better." Said Ruby, getting Blake's attention. "Yang trains me every night. If you want, I'll show you."

Blake considered the proposition. On one hand, she didn't really want to give up her current partner, but on the other Ruby was really cute, and Yang seemed to be the kind of person who'd train her right. She pulled Nora's(Of course she really knew her name. She also guessed the disparaging treatment would titillate her.) head away from her and savored the feel of her tongue withdrawing from her pussy.

"You go make friends." She said as she pushed Nora towards Yang. "You get down and start licking." She said to Ruby.

The young girl immediately rushed to satiate her newfound friend's lust. Skipping any kind of preliminary foreplay meant Ruby could go right into forcefully dragging her tongue across Blake's pussy lips, and then as a follow up began working hard on her clit. This drew an excited gasp from Blake, and the sound encouraged Ruby to redouble her efforts. The younger girl dug her face deep into the snatch of the older one, using her mouth on the clit, stimulating the outer pussy lips with the movement of the rest of her face, and hitting the g-spot with a quick motion of her finger.

"Oh-oh My God!" Blake cried in orgasm as Ruby tasted more and more of her juices. Blake raised Ruby's head up to see the girl was beaming with pride.

"You're my new fastest record." She said by way of explanation.

"You'd best try your hardest to beat it." Said Blake. Ruby intended to do so as much as possible.

Blake held Ruby in her arms, and the two conversed about why they wanted to be huntresses until Yang and Nora returned.

"Hey, it looks like you two found some common ground." Yang said by way of greeting. She and Nora had also found similar interests, and Ruby looked with some disappointment at Yang's licked clean pussy, feeling as though Nora had taken the last piece of chocolate cake from her. Yang noticed her look, and decided she'd have more fun to satisfy her sister.

"Nora, Ruby likes cleaning me up like you did. Any guys you'd recommend?"

Before the sentence was finished, Nora had already grabbed Yang's arm and began dragging her towards someone who had positioned himself away from the group. Ruby heard her shouting, "Hey Ren! Get over here!"


	3. Chapter 3

"A movie night?" Cinder immediately regretted assigning Emerald to spy on the competition. Or maybe regretted who she was spying on. Of course teams RWBY and JNPR would be doing something like having a movie night, and unfortunately this was certainly the best way to find out more about them. Cinder hadn't seen a movie in years, and Emerald and Mercury hadn't ever had the chance to visit a theater. For all Cinder knew, Neo might be a massive movie buff, but she'd never remain incognito with RWBY around.

"Neo, stay here. Mercury, Emerald, we've got a movie night to go to." She had no idea how they'd fit in, but she was sure she could wing it.

Ruby Rose once again found herself bent over a pile of movies, arguing with Jaune about which ones they should watch. This time though there were three new friends present. She was slightly wary of Mercury who was standing aloof in the corner of the room, but Emerald was her regular cheerful self. The friend Ruby really wanted to get to know more though, was Cinder. Cinder was a bombshell equal to Yang, but with beautiful jet black hair. Ruby loved Yang, but something about black hair called to the girl. Ruby often had dreams of a Black haired Yang stepping on her, though sadly she didn't know anyone who fit that description. She tried to think of something to say to her.

"Cinder, I really like your hair." She felt directness was the best way to compliment someone.

"Thanks. I really like…" Cinder paused to consider what she should say. "The way you're taking that cock."

Ruby looked behind her to see who it actually was, and found Sun. She'd felt him come up behind her when she bent down to see the movies but had been too distracted arguing why they should put on "Death Ninjas 3" instead of Jaune's choice of "Teenage Spies 2: The Movie Night". In fact, she'd been so engrossed in first choosing a movie and then admiring Cinder that she barely registered the Faunus until Cinder mentioned him, so she didn't have much time to enjoy his girth before he finished with a grunt and shot his seed deep inside her.

"Thank you." Ruby hoped she had actually impressed her, and she wasn't just being polite. "Oh, and thank you too, Sun." She said to the Faunus as he used the folds of her skirt to clean his member before he returned to the couch that most of the group was sitting on.

Cinder was frustrated, so far she'd learned nothing about the opposing teams except that the captain of RWBY went commando. She was in close proximity with all of RWBY and JNPR, as well as the leader of SSSN and Ironwood's pet robot, and yet it seemed she'd have nothing to show if it except a few wasted hours… and possibly a few orgasms from the way Ruby was looking at her.

"So, are you two dating?" Cinder guessed it was a possibility just because of how quickly Sun went at her after she bent over, but it was clear she was mistaken when the question made everyone else burst out laughing.

"God no." Weiss said. "It's just that somebody taught her not to expect people to ask her permission first." She glanced accusingly at Yang as she said this.

"Don't complain Ice Queen. If she cared about politeness you'd only be with her once a week. Like how you do with Jaune." Yang said.

"That's absolutely not true." Said Weiss. "I've upped it to twice a week since you and Pyrrha started his training regime."

Jaune and Ruby finally decided on a movie, and everyone found a way to sit and watch it. Weiss had previously agreed with Jaune that today would be one of the two that week he could touch her, so she lay in front of the TV on her stomach, and even went so far as to remove her skirt for him rather than force him to dig through the folds. Cinder was beside Weiss because Ruby asked her to be and it was less of a hassle to go along with it than to find an excuse not to. Ruby took a spot directly behind her, and Penny said something about using a new attachment on Ruby, so the robot brought up the rear of the train of women.

Cinder didn't know how the rest paired off, since she couldn't see them. Grunting from her left hand side suggested that Sun and Pyrrha were taking advantage of their mutual honed physiques, and she supposed Emerald and Mercury would choose to stay together rather than socialize. She tried to figure out what the others were up to, but someone dimmed the lights and started the movie, and Ruby started to show Cinder exactly what it meant to be friends with her.

Cinder had never felt a tongue swirling around her asshole before. She'd once done it to Salem, but the witch didn't have the same taste as a human. Ruby ate out Cinder as casually as if she were a bucket of popcorn, paying much more attention to the movie than to the woman who had to bite down on her knuckle to keep from moaning. A rhythmic pumping behind Ruby signaled the fact that Penny began using the new "attachment" she'd requested from Ironwood upon having made a friend. The animatronic penis was actually one of Ironwood's spares, and also the largest by far Ruby had ever experienced. She'd have cried out if her mouth wasn't already occupied.

Jaune only lasted a few minutes before finishing across Weiss's back. He switched out with Sun so that he could cuddle with Pyrrha and Weiss still got to fuck. In fact, the only interruption Cinder got from the movie was people standing up to come on Weiss. The heiress even let Mercury do it. Cinder on the other hand was only soaked in her own fluids and Ruby's saliva. Eventually the movie ended and everyone started heading back to their own rooms. Cinder stopped Ruby before she left.

"That was quite the experience." She told the girl. "Is there some way I can thank you?"

"Doing it again would be all the thanks I need." Ruby replied.

Cinder considered it. Could she really jeopardize her plan for a little bit of enjoyment? Ruby wouldn't ever be converted to her side, and if she found out what Cinder was planning it would likely cost both women their lives. Was she willing to risk death to have her ass licked?

"I'm behind on my homework." Cinder said. "I'll be spending all day tomorrow sitting down doing it, and I could use a cushion."

"My face will be the softest thing you've ever sat on!" Said Ruby.

Cinder was confident that she was telling the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick author's note: This is a fair bit more hardcore than I've previously written. I hope you enjoy it!**

Vernal laughed at the idea of Weiss's sister bringing down the force of Atlas's military to free her.

"Sorry to tell you, but Atlas pulled their entire military out of Mistral. Nobody is coming to your rescue."

This drew a horrified look from Weiss. "You mean I'm going to be defiled, degraded, and raped by your entire bandit clan for months as you negotiate my ransom?"

"God no, we're murderers not rapists." Vernal replied. "The guys won't even come near the cage unless they get the go ahead first."

"Let me put this a different way then…" Said Weiss. "May I please be defiled, degraded, and raped by your entire bandit clan?"

"Since you asked nicely, yes... Do your worst boys!" Vernal shouted that last part loud enough for the entire camp to hear. The words seemed to flip a switch, and Weiss found her cage mobbed by the clan. She didn't know how long she was used and brutalized, but night had fallen by the time the bandits were finished playing with their new communal fleshlight. She was exhausted, hungry, and bruised when the leader of her captors finally made an appearance.

Raven Branwen was tall and lean, with eyes made hard by years of violence. Her face looked like a clone of her daughter, except where Yang live a life surrounded by people who loved her, Raven lived a life where every day brought a dozen chances for a violent death. She'd spent the better part of two decades being stronger, smarter, and more vicious than the rest of the clan combined. If she wasn't, she'd be where Weiss was now.

"I'll admit, I'm genuinely impressed. You're the fifth hostage we've ever had that asked for this kind of treatment, and the second to not be begging us to stop by the end of the day."

"Would you actually have stopped?" Weiss asked.

"God no. If you can't take it then your father is getting back a comatose cumrag for his ransom money." The comment drew a frown from Weiss, since her father might very well prefer her to be completely broken. Raven must have thought she was losing her nerve, because the next thing she said seemed like an attempt to comfort the captive girl.

"Listen, we're done with you for today, so get some sleep. Tomorrow will be hardest on you, then if you really regret your choice all you have to do is let the novelty wear off and you'll make it through this okay." Raven turned to leave, but stopped when Weiss spoke up.

"Tell everyone in your tribe… That I'm very disappointed. Yang Xiaolong is twice as rough when I ask her to be gentle. You've got a lot of work ahead of you if you want to break me."

Raven smiled. "You're actually trying to make it worse?"

"I am." Weiss said.

Weiss slept better than she had in months, and awoke screaming as the hilt of her rapier entered her ass unexpectedly. Vernal dragged Weiss off the floor with her own weapon and led her towards a building on the other side of the camp. The building was a large shower/bathroom complex used by the tribe. Weiss was stripped down and chained to the wall where one urinal was freshly removed. Her wrists were bound by short chains, and a metal restraint held her neck firmly on the wall.

"We're really sorry we skipped from defiling to rape. We'll degrade you real good today."

Weiss expected it as soon as she saw the interior of the building, but when Vernal dropped her pants and positioned herself the reality of the situation hit her. She'd occasionally experimented with this type of thing, sure, but she wasn't accustomed to the feeling of warmth that flowed down her chest.

She had plenty of time to get accustomed to it though. Over the next hour she learned to enjoy her objectification and humiliation. Some of the bandits liked to aim for her mouth and others prefered to soak her in piss and insults. If the men chose to fuck her after they were done, the restraint around her neck would make it hard for her to breathe. She was learning so many new things that she'd never suspected she would like.

By the time dinner rolled around Weiss was starving, having had nothing solid to eat for nearly two days. The bandits were sympathetic enough to let her dine with them, on the condition that she stay under the table and beg for scraps. Some of them gave her food freely, but most of them demanded she give them head first. Weiss couldn't remember the last time she had eaten so much. On her second time around the tables, Raven spoke to her.

"I want to see you in my room later. Also, wipe the cum off your chin before you eat me out."

Weiss did as she was told, and after dinner she walked to Raven's room proudly. It was clear now that as much as she had cried and begged for mercy all throughout the day, the bandits hadn't actually managed to hurt her.

"Do you mind telling me exactly how a pampered heiress learns to take abuse like that?" Raven's question was an order, and Weiss was happy to comply.

"I was a real bitch when I met Yang and Ruby. I'm not one anymore. Ruby was always an absolute sweetheart, and Yang was a natural when it comes to correcting attitude problems. Our other partner Blake taught me to how to appreciate Faunus. It helped that cats have rough tongues."

"Spare me the rest." Said Raven. "I was curious, but I have another question before you go back to your cage. How long ago did you take birth control Dust?"

"About three weeks ago." Weiss said. "What are you planning?"

"Quite simply, when it wears off we're going to strap you to a table every day. Then every member of the tribe will pay one lien to come in your snatch. The one who knocks you up gets the whole pot."

"Oh, isn't that how Yang was conceived?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. Tai built his house from the winnings." Raven said happily. "I just needed to know when we'd be able to do it to you, you can go back to your cage now."

"Thank you." Weiss left, and realized she'd need to orchestrate her escape quickly. It wasn't as though Raven offer didn't sound hot, but Weiss had important work to do. She was sad to leave the camp so quickly, but perhaps she'd return after saving the world with the rest of her friends. She could give it one more day, then she'd break out.

The next morning a familiar figure appeared in the camp. A golden haired clone of Raven inspired Weiss to enact her escape early. She summoned her massive knight and broke free of the cage(knocking out the unfortunate bandit who had been riding her at the time).

"Yang!"

"Weiss?"

The two friends embraced. Weiss was ecstatic to find that the girl she'd last seen bleeding on the ground was recovered, and Yang was confused to see the heiress in the presence of Raven's bandit tribe.

"I missed you so much!" Weiss cried.

"I missed you too." Said Yang. "Don't take this the wrong way, but please let go. You're really, really sticky right now."


End file.
